Such a magnetic resonance examination system is known from the international application WO2011/033422.
The known magnetic resonance examination system includes a motion sensor, e.g. a compression sensor, an acceleration sensor or a position sensor. The motion sensor generates motion signals that can be used for motion correction in an MR imaging procedure. Optionally, several motion sensors may be integrated into an RF coil unit of the magnetic resonance examination system. Motion information collected by different sensors may be combined in a motion model that is used for motion compensation. In one embodiment the RF coil unit with the integrated motion sensor is positioned directly on the body of a patient to be examined in order to detect motion of the body in the region from which the magnetic resonance signals are acquired.